


Helping a Friend

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Friendly group debate, M/M, Moving House, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Ollie has been staying for days and then they are helping him move into his own house.





	Helping a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this series.
> 
> Yes I love pizza.

Ollie stayed for days after he first arrived, and Virgil never really minded that he was here. The Omega has still yet to tell him about his panic attacks. Well that is what Logan told him they were because he really had no clue. He has had them for years and it never ended well for him but now they try to help.

Today Ollie is moving into his new house and all five of them have agreed to help him move. And Virgil doesn’t mind helping.

So, all six of them are running backwards and forwards between the house and carrying Ollies belongings to the rooms that are labelled on the box.

Virgil however didn’t realise that he was so weak. He can’t really carry all of the furniture. So he very quickly realised that he was a liability and now he feels terrible for barely being able to hold up half a couch.

They have various water breaks and then they have a lunch break. However, at around 5pm Ollie calls for the three that are not in the room because currently Logan and Roman are with him. When Virgil walks in Roman’s eyes light up. When Patton walks in Logan’s eyes light up. When Thomas walks in Ollie’s eyes light up.

Then when all of us are in the room Ollie starts talking. “So, I don’t know about all the hard work has made me hungry. Let’s order a pizza. I’m paying because of how much you helped me.”

“No kiddo let us pay too.” Patton says trying to get Ollie to listen.

“Nope. Take it as my payment for you five giving up your day to help me move after letting me room with you. Let me do this jerks.” Ollie says in a tone that clearly says that there is no room for discussion.

“Ok.” Patton gives up after hearing what Ollie said.

The alpha in question then pulls out his phone and pulls up the app to order takeout. “Ok so I know what you four want because you always get the same. Virge what do you want.”

“You don’t have to get me anything. I’m good.” The Omega says.

“Not happening. You are not sitting here starving while the rest of us are eating. So, I will ask again. What do you want to eat?”

“Uhm. Whatever.” Virgil says because he has no idea.

“Can you at least give me an idea?” He says.

“I guess cheese. I haven’t had a pizza since I was 11 so I don’t know my preferences.” The Omega says and then the others in the room look horrified.

“Ok. You are getting a cheese pizza and there is no room for arguments.” Thomas says, and he pats his brother in the shoulder and Virgil is concerned about trying pizza because he has forgotten what it tastes like.

_//AN HOUR LATER//_

There was a knock at the door.

 _“FINALLY”_ Roman says in a voice that is louder than normal. He had been complaining about how hungry and he started 10 minutes after the food was ordered.

The Logan started to sort out which piece of food belongs to which person. A plain burger for Logan. A meat feast pizza for Roman. A pepperoni pizza for Thomas. A kebab for Ollie. A ham and pineapple pizza for Patton. A margarita pizza for Virgil.

The other waited to eat their food because they wanted to see Virgil eat his first slice of pizza in 13 years. Virgil picks up a slice and then he looks at the pizza from multiple angles and then takes a hesitant bite.

Then the flavour hits him. For some reason it just grabs his attention and then he quickly eats the rest of the slice. He had forgotten how good pizza tastes. The others burst out laughing after seeing this.

“Looks like someone likes it.” Patton says still giggling.

“You wouldn’t know. Look at what you are eating padre.” Roman says pointing at his pizza.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Patton says squinting at Roman.

“You eat pineapple on pizza.” Roman says and everyone except Patton and Virgil laughs.

“To be fair Pat it is fairly weird.” Logan says.

“Yeah you are the only person we know that eats pineapple on pizza.” Thomas says.

“Why does that make it weird.” Patton says.

“Because Pineapple is a fruit and doesn’t belong on pizza.” Ollie says with his face red from laughing.

“But…” Virgil says, and everyone turns to look at him surprised that he is taking part in the conversation. “Aren’t Tomato’s fruit so by that Logic the sauce shouldn’t be on their either.”

“YEEESSS!!! VIRGIL HIGH FIVE” Patton holds up his hand and then Virgil returns the high five and then all of them start laughing.

“Finally, someone stands up for me in this argument.” Patton says clapping hands like an excited child.

“I am impressed Virgil well done.” Logan says.

“Same.” Thomas says still laughing.”

“Virge why aren’t you eating anymore.” Roman says concerned.

“I’m full. Is that allowed.” Virgil says clutching his stomach.

“After 4 slices.” Ollie says.

“I’ve never been able to eat as much as I want to. I don’t have a big appetite.” The Omega says.

“Okaaay.” Thomas says and then they quickly change the subject.

The friends all talk until they all finish eating. They laugh and talk the night away. Then they get back to work on Ollie’s house. When they finally go home they are exhausted and worked to the bone but still content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long debate. I have recently started sixth form and I have had too much homework to complete and I had no time to write this series and I only had time for one story so I chose my main story "Our Missing Piece" I'm sorry for the delay and I will do my best to work on the A/B/O more.
> 
> Also tell me in the comments whether you like pineapple on pizza or not. Personally I don’t like it but I have nothing against people that do like it


End file.
